Viper
Viper was a young female SandWing who was a member of the false Dragonets of Destiny as a replacement for Sunny. Her parents and possibly her uncle were members of the Talons of Peace, but Viper was only chosen by Morrowseer because of her convenience. She was killed in the Night Kingdom while in a battle training session with Flame, in which she accidentally scarred Flame's snout with her tail and fell into a river of lava during an attempt to kill Fatespeaker. Appearance Viper has pale sand-colored scales with a white underbelly and underside of her wings. She has a long, forked black tongue, a black barb and horns, black claws, along with matching obsidian-colored eyes. She has no known jewels or adornments she wears. Personality Similar to the other false dragonets, she was very annoyed by Fatespeaker's imprecise and false predictions and found amusement in bullying Squid. She seemed to also take pleasure in abusing Fatespeaker, nearly to the point of killing the NightWing, and despised the NightWings for taking her away from her family. She acted aggressive to anyone she met, and usually kept to herself, but if anyone came too close, she'd threaten them with her tail to scare them away. In The Dark Secret, Starflight thought that Viper seemed like the exact opposite of Sunny. She acted like she would rather die than stay on the NightWing Island. She was very strong, and could get angered easily. She hated all of the NightWings. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom In the prologue, Viper was fighting with her fellow false dragonets. Ochre, the MudWing, tripped over her, and she hissed and bit his tail. Squid said that she, Ochre, and Flame were bullies, with particular emphasis on Flame. In the epilogue, they flew across the ocean with Morrowseer to the Night Kingdom and were placed in a cave. She told Ochre that he smelled bad, and she got angry with Fatespeaker when the latter claimed to be having another vision of the future. The Dark Secret Viper was introduced to Starflight, along with the rest of the false dragonets. She appeared to like the idea of replacing Fatespeaker with Starflight, preferring the true prophesized dragonet over their own version, but still tried to kill him on Morrowseer's orders. She stayed with Squid during the chase, and both of them were chased back to their cave by four NightWing guards. While Flame and Ochre were placed in the dungeon, she and Squid had to spend the night in the NightWing Dormitory. The NightWing dragonets annoyed her, and she threatened them with her tail before sulking in a corner. The next day, Morrowseer took them to a remote SkyWing outpost and ordered them to convince the SkyWing soldiers inside to switch their allegiance from Burn to Blister. It ultimately was a failure, and they had to be rescued by NightWing soldiers. The soldiers then burned the outpost, killing the SkyWing soldiers in it. Later, she told Morrowseer that she would never do that again. She was eager to jump into the practice fight with Fatespeaker. Viper blamed Fatespeaker for her being taken to the NightWing island, and nearly killed her before Starflight knocked into her. She lost her balance, then her tail sliced across Flame's face, leaving him scarred permanently, and she toppled into a river of lava by accident. Starflight had tried to get Ochre, the false MudWing dragonet, to save her using his fireproof scales, but Ochre either didn't have fireproof scales, didn't know he had them, or simply didn't care, and he didn't even try to rescue Viper. Starflight then discovered that Morrowseer had been 'tinkering' with fate. When Viper didn't reappear above the surface, Fatespeaker wept by the river of lava for the loss of her "friend". The Brightest Night Sunny and Tsunami tell the Talons of Peace of Viper's death, including a SandWing who is suggested to be her uncle or another extended relative as he asks about her, but doesn't seem torn or completely upset when Sunny says that she is dead. In the epilogue, Fatespeaker said that Viper was one of the dragons "they cared about who had not survived the war". [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Flame mentions Viper in a whirl of furious thoughts while Moon is reading his mind before he throws her out of his mind. Quotes "Where have you been? ... We've been here for a whole day and a half and no one has checked on us or fed us anything but what appears to be leftovers from a meal three months ago." ''-To Morrowseer. ''"Replace her? ... We can do that?" -To Morrowseer about replacing Fatespeaker "Then why'd you bring us here?" -To Morrowseer when he says she is replaceable "Can't we kill her instead?" -To Morrowseer about killing Fatespeaker instead of letting her go "Try four." -To Squid when he complains about being attacked. "Perhaps you could have." -To Morrowseer about warning his tribe about herself, Starflight, and The False Dragonets. "Is one of the 'unnatural abilities' being really annoying? ... Because there should be a whole chapter on you and Fatespeaker." "Is this the test? ... Listen to you for as long as we can without dying of boredom?" "''Now can we kill Fatespeaker instead?"'' -To Morrowseer. "Next time? I'm not stupid enough to go through that again." "Send me in, too! I want a chance to bite her! I can definitely kill her, just give me a chance!"'' - To Morrowseer, requesting to fight'' "This is your fault! I could be back at camp with my parents if it weren't for your stupid tribe!" - To Fatespeaker, about to kill her. "Fancy talk. Now let's see you actually do it." '' ''"Wow, dragons actually call us that? Lame. I hereby forbid anyone to use that phrase again." ''- To the SkyWing group, when they called Starflight and The False Dragonets the 'Dragonets of Destiny.' Trivia * A viper is a family of venomous snakes, with its scientific name being Viperidae. * Viper seems as though she hates every one of the False Dragonets of Destiny, but she doesn't really mind Flame for some reason. * She is the second dragon to die by falling into lava, the first being Vengeance. Coincidentally, both dragons’ names start with the letter V, and they both died in ''The Dark Secret. * Viper's first name was originally going to be Cobra, but Tui decided to use it for Qibli's mother instead. * Viper may have an unnamed relative/friend in the Talons of Peace whom Sunny met in The Brightest Night. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold ViperTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing VSViper copy.png|Viper attacking Fatespeaker, art by Hawky The False Dragonets.jpg|Viper is bottom rightmost False dragonets.png|Viper is in the Upper Middle MyFavorites-0.jpg VIPER SAVE ME.png SandWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Sandwingcolored.png|SandWing line art by Joy Ang colored by Heron Squabblingdragonets.jpg Undescribedsandwing1.png Thedeathofviper.png|By Heron Viper2byAlaska.jpeg|By Alaska Fliper by resa.png|By Resa the Stormtrooper Randomsandwing.png|A random SandWing, by Passion7 SandWing3.jpg 1475456118110_by_sunnydragonrulz-dajt2fp.png|Viper's demise by Rift and Sunny Sketch of Viper.jpg|Drawing for my book. SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing bush-viper-snake.jpg.cf.jpg|A viper viper_by_featherysketchdragon-da7c20p.jpg|Viper by PoisonDragonSpit|link=http://poisondragonspit.deviantart.com/art/Viper-616981561 64336.png|Viper by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Viper-702787920 23 Viper.png|Viper by xTheDragonRebornx IMG_1387.PNG|Viper plunges into a firey death... by Dew Viper.png|Viper Ref by QueenClam IMG_20190316_111300_446.jpg|Viper dying in the lava by RidgetheSeaWing-SkyWing Untitled195.png|Viper by Kiwi 7AA5AA0F-DB78-4EB4-9423-9CDDBBF1ED3D.jpeg|Viper by Akirashattered11 References de:Viper fr:Vipère pl:Żmija Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Minor Characters Category:False Dragonets Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists